questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Bank of Silmaria
"A drachma saved is a drachma earned, I always say!" --'Samuel, upon the Hero making a deposit' The First Bank of Silmaria is a bank opened in Silmaria by Samuel after he amassed a small fortune in Spielburg once the avalanche melted. He originally created it as a place to stash his cash, but when he realized that other people in Silmaria had need of a bank, he opened it to the public. Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire When the Hero comes to Silmaria to participate in the Rites of Rulership, he finds an old acquaintance from Spielburg running the bank. Samuel recognizes the Hero and informs him that his friends have already set up an account in his name containing 500 drachmas. The Hero can deposit or withdraw money from the bank while it's open during daytime hours. Any money in the Hero's bank account is good for credit at any of the shops in Silmaria, so this means the Hero doesn't have to keep the heavy drachmas on hand at all times. If the Hero is not a Thief On or after Day 3, the Hero arrives at the bank to find a despondent Samuel. Apparently someone broke into the bank's vault and cleaned it out. The Hero's investigation eventually leads to him discovering that Arestes was the robber. However the Hero decides to handle the matter from there, the money is returned to the bank, and the Hero receives a 2000 drachma reward for his efforts. If the Hero is a Thief The bank is a relatively easy (and very tempting) target for a Hero who is a thief. There is minimal security the first time, as only one guard patrols the area, and most of the time, he's too far away to notice anything. The first challenge is to pick the lock on the bank's door without the guard noticing. Step two is to pick the gate inside the bank, which is easier because there are no guards to avoid. The final challenge is to successfully disarm the trap on the safe so it doesn't blow you up. Once this is done, the Thief can open the vault and loot 5000 drachmas (in addition to any money the Thief himself has desposited.) An exceptionally bold thief can later try to rob the bank a second time. For every day that passes since the first robbery, 100 drachmas will be added to the vault. However, the thief will find the second time to be more challenging than the first, as Silmaria has stepped up security by assigning a second guard to patrol in front of the bank. There's no way to pick the lock without the guard noticing, so the thief has to knock him out with a Blackjack before he can break into the bank again. In addition, the trap on the vault has been upgraded, which will make the break-in further challenging. Robbing the bank a third time is doomed to failure, as after the second robbery, Silmaria posts a night guard within the bank itself. Any attempt to break in will result in the Thief's arrest. Category:Places (QFG5)